shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion/Archive 1
Leo Valdez The Leo Valdez page should not be deleted. It is a vital character page. Leo is a central character in The Heroes of Olympus fandom. : I removed the deletion tag from Leo's page. It should not be deleted, and I'm unsure of why the delete tag was even there. Thanks. [[User:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User talk:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User blog:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']] 16:53, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Amy Jr. and Moe The Amy Jr. and Moe ship is constantly being flagged as a Candidate for deletion, which I strongly disagree with. It's a contribution that I value a lot to the community, and I think it is wasteful for people to constantly flag it as a Candidate for deletion. I keep requesting that they do not keep doing it, and they persist. To me, that sort of behavior is very rude. Please stop them. : RABarnitz27 does have a point though. Amy Jr. and Moe and Team Hacker Boss Couple are both ships from fanfiction and are not based on any pre-existing media. It's a ship with OCs and I'm a little unsure whenever OC creations should be allowed on the wiki or not. Though we do discuss fandom on pages, this is not a fanon wiki like the Sonic Fanon Wiki but an encyclopedia of popular ships from pop culture. : I'm not going to delete the page though (at least not yet). I discussed it briefly in this comment, but we do not have any current rules that say that OC x OC ships are forbidden on the wiki. I think I'm going to leave it up to a community vote to whenever fanfiction & OC/OC ships should be allowed on the wiki. I'm undecided on the whole idea of fanfiction ships so I'm going to let the community decide. However, if the page does end up getting deleted, I will move the contents of the pages to a user subpage (so Amy Jr. and Moe would be renamed User:JediMaster362/Amy Jr. and Moe) : Anyway, point is. I'm not deleting the page. But please do not remove the candidate of deletion template. RABarnitz27 points are valid, but so are yours. I've been planning to update the wiki rules, so I leave the idea of "fanfiction/oc ships" to a community vote. —Fitzaby (talk) 13:42, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Kebecca KEBECCA SHOULD NOT BE DELETED FOR THESE REASONS 1. IF YOU DO, I'LL CREATE ANOTHER 2.IT'S A WORK OF ART THAT NEEDS TO BE APPRECIATED 3. I PUT HARD WORK INTO THE STORIES AND DRAWINGS DONE FOR IT 4. THE 100,000 SUBS RULE IS OBSOLETE AND UNFAIR 5. REBECCA AND KEITH NEED TO BE NOTICED 6. IF YOU HAVE REAL- LIFE SHIP GUIDELINES, IT WOULD ONLY BE FAIR TO DO ANY YOU TUBER. 8. OVER 18 PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT THIS SHIP 9. REBECCA AND KEITH ARE NOT MY FRIENDS 10. YOU WON'T HEAR THE END OF IT FROM ME IF YOU DELETE IT If you would be merciful to this page, that would be really nice. KEBECCA SHOULD NOT BE DELETED FOR THESE REASONS 1. IF YOU DO, I'LL CREATE ANOTHER 2.IT'S A WORK OF ART THAT NEEDS TO BE APPRECIATED 3. I PUT HARD WORK INTO THE STORIES AND DRAWINGS DONE FOR IT 4. THE 100,000 SUBS RULE IS OBSOLETE AND UNFAIR 5. REBECCA AND KEITH NEED TO BE NOTICED 6. IF YOU HAVE REAL- LIFE SHIP GUIDELINES, IT WOULD ONLY BE FAIR TO DO ANY YOU TUBER. 8. OVER 18 PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT THIS SHIP 9. REBECCA AND KEITH ARE NOT MY FRIENDS 10. YOU WON'T HEAR THE END OF IT FROM ME IF YOU DELETE IT If you would be merciful to this page, that would be really nice. SWEDISHFISHROCK (talk) 20:18, February 10, 2018 (UTC)SWEDISHFISHROCK :>IF YOU DO, I'LL CREATE ANOTHER Then you will break another rule and then get blocked by disobey the rules. >IT'S A WORK OF ART THAT NEEDS TO BE APPRECIATED Still don't know who are those people in this ship, I mean, why everyone should appreciate a specific ship even if we dislike it? >I PUT HARD WORK INTO THE STORIES AND DRAWINGS DONE FOR IT It's nice to do fan works about your ship, but please don't put them on articles, just put them on the other wiki or at least on a blog. >THE 100,000 SUBS RULE IS OBSOLETE AND UNFAIR Then you are infringing a rule that technically everyone needs to follow. >REBECCA AND KEITH NEED TO BE NOTICED Why they must be noticed? They shouldn't be the center of attention of everyone on this wiki, or even in Wikia. Also you really want the ship to appear in every single place, but that it's technically impossible. >IF YOU HAVE REAL- LIFE SHIP GUIDELINES, IT WOULD ONLY BE FAIR TO DO ANY YOU TUBER. Any youtuber...? Even minors that also have Youtube accounts? Even unknown youtubers? >OVER 18 PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT THIS SHIP On this wiki, we still don't know this ship. >REBECCA AND KEITH ARE NOT MY FRIENDS In this case, I'm sorry, but they are maybe, your cyber-friends. >YOU WON'T HEAR THE END OF IT FROM ME IF YOU DELETE IT I don't understand the meaning of this, sincerely. Also, please don't be so rude. You're allowed to ship anything, but this ship can't have an article here because it still involves real-life people who are not POPULAR youtubers, celebrities, sportspeople, politicans, historical figures or actors, according to the Guidelines, so all those ten reasons just for one personal ship that you don't want to be deleted are invalid to be honest. Thanks for understand. Janemize 20:51, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Jam, I don't want to be rude, but I wasn't being THAT furious and demanding. If people dislike it, OKAY! But just, ask the owner if the sub count guideline can be lowered to at least 1,000. Plus, Rebecca and I are mortal ENEMIES now. And "you won't hear the end of it" just means I'm gonna be really mad. I told you, talk to HER. RebsLovesPopeyes on Riordan Wiki or Undertale AU Wiki. I still love her art. You can see her on Discord too. Just please don't delete it. I put so much time and effort into decorating my bedroom with Kebecca posters, and making Kebecca stuff. I really put hard work into my ships!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I understand that you love this ship, but the rules are still there. 1,000 subscribers is not enought to be considered for this wikia. Talking to the creator of the ship will not change our minds about this. I'm sorry but you do have to follow the guidlines. RABNerd VP (talk) 23:07, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Alright! Alright! You win! Delete the ship! I'll get it around somehow else. Jeez. I still think 1,000 is an accomplishment. I'LL FOLLOW YOUR DUMB GUIDELINES! I don't think this wiki even thinks to accept my ships BC they don't like me! Kebecca is a ship that I put hard work in to and since when is there such thing as a, "legal ship". Your a disgrace. I don't like any of you. Well, those of you who vote to delete it. Still, if you would let this ONE slide and be nice for once, I'd be real happy!SWEDISHFISHROCK (talk) 02:02, February 11, 2018 (UTC)SWEDISHFISHROCK Well....... that happened. RABNerd VP (talk) 05:04, February 11, 2018 (UTC)